The Prophecy of Four
by Beautifulfeather1
Summary: Betrayal. Romance. Darkness. Light. Join Beautifulpaw, Fernpaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw as these four apprentices seek out their destiny in each of their clans. If they make the wrong choices, the clans will come tumbling down and shall perish beneath their paws. Will they follow the light? Or will they fall deep into the darkness?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Forestclan

Leader

Silverstar- A silvery-gray she-cat with white stripes on her paws with light green eyes

Deputy

Skybreeze- A silvery-gray she-cat with white fur on her paws, chest, tail tip and sky-blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine Cat

Cloudfoot- A gray she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

Warriors

Nightmask- A pure white tom with black fur on his face and green eyes

Mousetail- A light gray tom with brown paws and green eyes

Daggerfang- A dark brown tom with blue eyes

Honeyfoot- A dark cream she-cat with orange furred paws and tail with yellow eyes Apprentice: Beautifulpaw

Harespring- A long-legged dark brown tom with cream colored paws, stripes and amber eyes

Hollywing- A pitch black she-cat with brown paws and yellow eyes

Lionclaw- A golden furred tom with darker stripes and green eyes

Jaysong- A light gray tom with lighter stripes and hazy blue eyes

Fallenpatch- A pure white she-cat with orange and brown patches and brown eyes

Sunwing- A dark ginger tom with white furred stripes and paws and amber eyes

Twigscar- A dark brown tom with black stripes with long scars on his shoulders and face and amber eyes

Pebblefoot- A white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Apprentices

Sunpaw- A golden she-cat with green eyes

Beautifulpaw- A striking creamy colored she-cat with brown eyes

Queens

Morningmist- A pure white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Daggerfang's kits:Redkit, Dawnkit and Softkit)

Lunabreeze- A pitch black she-cat with silver paws, chest, and tail and blue eyes (Mother to Graykit, Silverkit, and Flamekit)

Autumnbreeze- An orange and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes (Mother to Duskkit, Stormkit, Darkkit, and Lightkit)

Kits

Redkit- A dark brown and red tom with amber eyes

Dawnkit- A silver she-cat with a cream tail and green eyes

Softkit- A unusually soft cream she-cat with blue eyes

Graykit- A gray she-cat with black paws and tail and blue eyes

Silverkit- A silver she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip with blue eyes

Flamekit- A white she-cat with flame patterns of silver fur and green eyes

Duskkit- A orange and cream furred tom with amber eyes

Stormkit- A cream tom with a dark gray back and light gray speckles and blue eyes

Darkkit- A dark brown tom with amber eyes

Lightkit- A cream she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Darkclan

Leader

Wolfstar- A dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy

Jayflight- A silver tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and one green eye and one amber eye

Medicine Cat

Mistflame- A creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Darkheart- A dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and long, sharp claws

Ridgestripe- A brown tom with a stripe of dark brown fur

on his back with light blue eyes and long, sharp claws

Stormshadow- A pitch black tom with emotionless icy blue eyes Apprentice: Beetlepaw

Voleclaw- A black tom with dark gray paws, underbelly, chest, and tail-tip and dark yellow eyes

Dovesong- A silver she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Mintpaw

Grayheart- A gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Darkwing- A dark gray tom with turquoise eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw

Willowsong- A gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Russetfeather- A russet tom with menacing yellow eyes

Apprentices

Fernpaw- A silvery-gray she-cat with black paws, underbelly, and tail with sky blue eyes

Beetlepaw- A black tom with a dark brown stripe down his back with amber eyes

Mintpaw- A dark gray she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes

Shadepaw- A light gray she-cat with white paws and tail with amber eyes

Queens

Ivypelt- A gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and green eyes (Mother to Voleclaw's kits: Brownkit and Snowkit)

Flamebird- A pale ginger tabby she-cat with cream colored paws (Expecting Darkwing's kits)

Kits

Snowkit- A white she-cat with light gray stripes and light green eyes

Brownkit- A black tom with dark brown paws, underbelly, chest, and tail-tip and light yellow eyes

Elders

Shadowpelt- A dark brown tabby tom with half of a tail green eyes

Rosestorm- A blind ginger tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes

Swiftclan

Leader

Birdstar- A soft white she-cat gray stripes

Deputy

Blazewind- A dark gray she-cat with light gray stripes and blazing blue eyes Apprentice: Rosepaw

Medicine Cat

Cherrydawn- A ginger she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and green eyes

Warriors

Brightspirit- A ginger she-cat with dark flecks, one black paw and light blue eyes

Heavysnow- A large white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Skunkpaw

Desertrose- A fawn colored she-cat with dark brown stripes on her back with hazel eyes

Runningfoot- A lithe black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Tulipblossom- A cream she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw

Ripplepelt- A brown tom with ripple-like markings and green eyes

Waspwing- A light gray tom with blue eyes

Bramblefoot- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Blazepaw

Darkshade- A dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw- A thick silvery-cream furred she-cat with a rose colored nose blue eyes

Silverpaw- A silver tabby tom with a white underbelly, black paws and light blue eyes

Blazepaw- A dark ginger tom with a black tail and amber eyes

Skunkpaw- A black tom with a white underbelly and a stripe on his back and amber eyes

Queens

Snowpool- A white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Bramblefoot's kits: Skykit and Duckkit)

Leafclaw- A tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp claws and blue eyes (Expecting Darkshade's kits)

Kits

Duckkit- A light brown tom with amber eyes

Skykit- A light gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Firestream- A dark ginger tabby she-cat with sea-blue eyes

Streamclan

Leader

Moonstar- A white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

Deputy

Ripplestream- A blue furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Lakewing- A dark gray she-cat with white flecks and pale green eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Warriors

Mossface- A sleek long calico brown tom with a green tinted face and green eyes

Streamsplash- A dark gray tabby tom with light gray fur on his underbelly, paws, and tail-tip with light blue eyes

Mistpelt- A pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Echopaw

Redmist- A russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- A golden-brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Lilytail- A tan she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip and amber eyes Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Apprentices

Echopaw- A black she-cat with white fur on her chest, tail-tip, and paws with one green eye and one blue eye

Heatherpaw- A cream she-cat with brown stripes, ears, paws, and tail-tip with periwinkle eyes

Sweetpaw- A caramel she-cat with light blue eyes

Sunpaw- A golden tabby tom with darker golden paws, underbelly, and tail-tip with green eyes

Queens

Ivytail- A white she-cat with tan paws and underbelly with blue eyes (Mother to Mossface's kit: Mousekit)

Moonfur- A pitch black she-cat with a silver marking on her forehead that looks like a moon and blue eyes (Mother to Lionclaw's kits: Wolfkit, Hollykit, Snowkit, and Copperkit)

Kits

Mousekit- A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Wolfkit- A stocky gray tom with amber eyes

Hollykit- A ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Snowkit- A white she-cat with periwinkle eyes

Copperkit- A goldy-russet tom with amber eyes

Elders

Cindercloud- A dark gray tabby she-cat with with white patches and green eyes

Ashclaw- A dark gray tabby tom with light green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Silverstar woke up from a cold nights sleep. It was Leaf-fall, and everyday it was getting colder and colder. The chilly air made Silverstar's fur stand on end. The sun was about to rise. She padded out of her den and went to the fresh-kill pile and picked a small squirrel.

Cloudfoot was already eating her prey, so she trotted over and sat down next to her and ate a small bite of her stringy squirrel.

"So Silverstar, how's the prey running?" Cloudfoot mewed.

"Not so well as you can see." Replied Silverstar as she sniffed her squirrel suspiciously.

Cloudfoot gave a small mrroww of amusement. The sun was rising now and Cloudfoot and Silverstar turned to look. All there was to see was a line of light on the horizon. Suddenly, Cloudfoot froze, fur bristling.

She was looking at the sun. Silverstar's eyes widened but she remained still. She knew Starclan was speaking to Cloudfoot. After Cloudfoot unfroze, Sliverstar meowed questioningly, "Was it a message from Starclan?" "Yes. There will be four. Forest, Darkness, Swiftness, and Stream. They will have the power to perish the clans, or unite them."


	3. Chapter 1- Beautifulpaw

Chapter 1

Beautifulpaw

Beautifulpaw slowly blinked open her eyes. Her mentor, Honeyfoot, was on top of her.

"Wake up already! The dawn patrol's waiting on you!" meowed Honeyfoot.

"Okay, okay! Honeyfoot, get off of me!" replied Beautifulpaw.

Honeyfoot let out a small mrroww of amusement and jumped off. Beautifulpaw got up and shook herself. She gave her chest fur a couple of licks and ran out the apprentice den. She ran straight into Skybreeze, who was leading the patrol and toppled her over.

"Well, what have we got here. A giant mossball!" mewed Skybreeze.

That was when Beatifulpaw noticed she was covered in scraps of moss. She grew hot under her fur and gave her pelt a good shake.

"Sorry Skybreeze!" she replied.

"It's okay." Then added a little louder, "Well then, now lets go on the patrol!" Skybreeze announced.

Beautifulpaw nodded her head vigorously and Skybreeze whispered, "Let's make this our little secret."

Beautifulpaw let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks Skybreeze."

"No problem!" Skybreeze smiled.

They trotted to the camp entrance and while Beautifulpaw weaved through the trees, she thought: why was I so clumsy today? Usually I'm up before dawn and ready to go! It's so weird. Just as she thought that, they arrived at the border of Darkclan.

They started setting the scent marks and a Darkclan patrol came up and Daggerfang said, "Why are you so close to the border?" Skybreeze answered, "We're just setting the scent marks! Let us go and finish."

"Fine. Only this once. But if I see you in the border, we're ready to fight." Daggerfang answered. The Darkclan patrol trotted into the marshes and disappeared.

Honeyfoot muttered to Beautifulpaw, "Those Darkclan cats think they're so great."

Beautifulpaw twitched her ears in surprise. How could her mentor say such an immature thing? Then reminded herself, she recently got her warrior name. Why am I so smart? She purred.


	4. Chapter 2- Fernpaw

Chapter 2

Fernpaw

Fernpaw was watching Honeyfoot and her apprentice through the bushes in the marsh. She was used to hearing _that_ name. The apprentice toms, Beetlepaw and Shadepaw, were always whispering about how _she _earned _her _name. She just wanted to scream at them, LOOK AT ME! I'M HERE TO! But, of course, they never noticed her.

_She _was just a nuisance. She was going to march right home and tell _them!_ As she jumped over ponds, avoided puddles, and raced around trees she ran straight into Beetlepaw and Shadepaw.

Beetlepaw started, "Hey Fernpaw want to-"

"NO! I'm tired of you ignoring me! You just look at me, wait, no, you don't! Like I'm not even there! Do you know how it feels like to be rejected, ignored, dismissed? No, no, NO! she snarled.

She left the shocked faces of Beetlepaw and Shadepaw and raced through the trees, tears streaming down her muzzle. Why, Starclan, was she like this?! I am not a jealous cat.

But as she slowed the rythymic pawing of her steps, she snarled under her breath, that cat, _her_ name…

"Beautifulpaw."


	5. Chapter 3- Rosepaw

Chapter 3

Rosepaw

Rosepaw heard a distant yowling coming from the marshes. I hope everything is all right, she thought. By now it was midday. She was "hunting" on the hills. I better catch some prey, she thought.

Like it was if Starclan was watching, a silver jay descended downwards from the clouds onto a hill. She started to stalk it and was ready to pounce, but then Silverpaw came running very fast and startled the jay. It flew up into the clouds. She rolled her eyes. A silver _hawk _to be replaced by a silver _paw_.

As Silverpaw approached, she yowled, "Why did you scare my prey?"

Silverpaw replied, "You know basically no-one eats birds in Swiftclan. We eat _rabbits._"

Rosepaw huffed. Then Silverpaw flicked a piece of moss from her ear with his tail.

"Come back to camp with me and let's share a _rabbit_." He let out a purr of amusement and affection.

Rosepaw swished her long creamy-silver colored tail and said, "Ok. I guess that would be nice."

They raced back to camp together over the hills, and long grasses, that gently touched her sides.

She loved that feeling as they slowed towards the camp entrance, Silverpaw whispered, "I wish it was like this forever…"

Rosepaw was startled. Silverpaw looked away, embarrassed. They trotted silently into camp. Rosepaw took a rabbit and walked over to Silverpaw. Before she could reach him, Blazepaw and Skunkpaw walked up. Here we go again.

"Hey Rosepaw, want to go hunting?" Blazepaw asked.

Before she could answer, Skunkpaw interrupted, "Do you want to do battle practice with _me_?"

Rosepaw huffed to both of them, "Maybe next time. Sorry!"

They both said, "Ok. We understand."

They left with there tails drooping. Honestly, what was with her and toms? She dropped the rabbit at Silverpaw's feet. Silverpaw looked up surprised.

"I thought you were going to take off with them."

Rosepaw was surprised.

She changed the subject, "Look. I have a _rabbit_."

He gave a purr of amusement. They took bites alternating with each other.

Then a ghostly voice whispered in her ear, "It is your choice, fly away with silver hawk, run into the blazing fire, or follow the skunk midst…"


	6. Chapter 4- Sweetpaw

Chapter 4

Sweetpaw

It was sundown and Sweetpaw heard Moonstar call for a clan meeting, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting!"

She saw the other apprentices, Echopaw, Heatherpaw, and Sunpaw pad through the tunnel entrance and sit in the clearing. The elders, warriors, queens, and kits all came into the clearing like the stream in full flood.

"Cats of Streamclan, I have an important announcement to make." Moonstar yowled.

"Streamsplash, come share the good news." Moonstar asked.

Sweetpaw watched as Streamsplash padded up to the Smallcliff and announced carefully, "Lilytail is expecting my kits!"

Yowls of congratulations rose from the cats of Streamclan.

Ivytail ran up to her sister, Lilytail purring and telling her to come to the nursery with her. Streamsplash quickly followed after her making sure she was all right. Sweetpaw managed to hear Lilytail say to Streamsplash that she was all right and just to wait a couple of moons. Purrs of amusement rolled up Sweetpaw's throat, but Sweetpaw brushed them away.

As she padded towards the Apprentice's den, she saw Echopaw and Heatherpaw trying to keep up with Sunpaw. Oh, Sunpaw, why, why… Her thoughts were interrupted by the purring, no, the _cooing_, "Sunpaw, can I go hunting with you?" Echopaw mewed.

Heatherpaw interrupted Echopaw, "Will you go hunting with me?"

Sunpaw obviously tried to ignore them, but Sweetpaw turned away, not wanting to hear anymore. The sun was setting, and Sweetpaw walked the rest of the way to the Apprentice's den unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching her. One was watching curiously, the other glaring, and the last, starting to spark a blazing fire in between them, changing those two cat's destinies forever.


End file.
